the young slender
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: My dads Slender my anutie is a evil Pinkie pie my uncle is Mr widemouth and my bro is Jeff yeahmy family is weird please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not Slender man or any of the creepypastas only my oc and credit goes to Songbirds spirit because I read her fanfic and with her permission I wrote this anyway enough with my talking on with the story enjoy.

It was a dark night in the Slender forest Slenderman had just got his last victim stalking down a human boy until he caught the human and ate him quickly and painfully. Slenderman was a tall man with a pale face no eyes or nose and only a distinct mouth line he wore a black suit and had tentacles emerging from his back. He was heading through the forest when something hit him he stumbled back and glared at what hit him he glared the best he could and snapped. "Hey watch where your goin-" he stopped when he saw a tall lady Slender she was just a bit smaller and had long black hair that she could make to move like his tentacles she had no face like him she was slim and her chest was a medium size. She had fallen down when bumping into him he offered her a hand which she took he then said to her. "If I may ask what is your name?" The female Slenderwoman looked at him and said.

"My name is Rosie but most of the humans call me Slenderwoman" Slenderman looked at her his heart fluttered slightly he then asked her.

"Well would you like to a company me to my house for a drink" she smiled and replied.

"I would like that"

A few years later

Crying could be heard from the nursery in the dark house inside the room then do or creaked open letting light from the hall stream in a tall shadow of a figure hovered over the rooms floor slowly moving over to a big black crib where a crying baby cried. The figure suddenly wrapped a hand over the child and held it the light suddenly turned on showing Slenderman rocking the baby back and forth with Slenderwoman smiling at the door the baby stopped crying and fell asleep in her dads arms he then placed her back into her crib puting her plush bat toy back in her hands. As they smiled at their daughter a abrupt knocking at the door brought them back to the cruel world they lived in Slenderman looked out the window and saw an angry mob with pitchforks and torches outside breaking down the door. Slenderman grabbed their daughter and him and his wife ran out the back door they ran until he looked back and it was as if the world was going in slow motion he saw his wife running when a dirty human threw a pitchfork stabbing into her she fell over and the humans kept on stabbing her Slenderman cried whilst her ran when he got far enough he kneeled down and whispered to his daughter."Do not worry is will never let a human hurt you and if they do they have to answer to me"

A/N I KNOW ROSIE ISN'T A SCARY NAME BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 7 years since Slenderman and his daughter escaped the angry mob and it has been 7 years since Slenderman's daughter's mum had died from the mob. Slenderman's daughter was named Matilda she is 7 years old she had long black hair and white eyes she was very pale but looked like a normal human none of the creepypastas as the humans called them knew why but that didn't stop her being who she was she could make any electricity go staticy as well as having tentacles that can grow out of her back. Anyway this day Matilda fluttered her eyes open the sunlight piercing through the curtains she rolled over holding her pillow over her head letting the pillow go she flopped her hand over the side of her bed. After a few minutes of her laying in her bed with her eyes closed and her hand still over the edge of her bed she felt a little paw tap her hand she smiled and opened her eyes in front of her was a…well a creature it looked like a creepy version of Chesher cat his fur was cream and his eyes were black his mouth was wide and streached from ear to ear with sharp teeth he crawled from under the bed and tapped her on the hand again chuckling.

"Matilda your dad got me to wake you up for breakfast" She sighed and swung her legs over the bed and into her black slippers she was wearing her black nightgown but now she opened her wardrobe and put on her black tights with her grey skirt with small black skulls she then put on a black top with lacy sleeves. She grabbed her brush from her dresser it was black with a white skull on the back she gently brushed through her hair with her brush as she set down her brush she gasped remembering her bow she grew a black tentacle she grew it and reached it over to her bow she grabbed it and placed it into her hand tieing her bow into her hair. She then ran down the stairs after slipping on her black pumps she sat down at the table and grabbed her slice of toast buttering it she ate at it hungrily until a knock was heard at the door she got up seeing as her dad was a still getting ready and opened Tue door seeing a familiar face she wrapped her arms around Jeff hugging him tight.

"Hey how you doing Psycho?" She smiled at his nickname for her Jeff was a 14 year old boy but he had murdered his parents and brother when he got attacked and set on fire he had no eyelids to cover his black eyes his black greasy hair hung in front of his face showing off his lips. His lips were cut into a smile nearly reaching his ears they were still blood red from the day he cut his lips. He was wearing a grey hoddie with grey joggers he ruffled he hair and smiled when she let go of him another knock arupted she opened it to see a small pink pony.

"Auntie Pie" Matilda yelled wrapping her arms around Pie's neck Pie was small and pink with pink fluffy hair she also had light blue eyes Pie suddenly brought out a small pink cupcake and gave it to Matilda who gasped saying. "Who is it today?"

"That Griffin girl"

"Oh I wondered what she tasted like" she took a big bite into the cupcake and saying. "Huh tastes like chicken" Matilda shrugged her shoulders and shut the door again. When she shut it Smile dog walked through the dog flap as Matilda sat down Slenderman walked in he ruffeled her hair with his tentacle she giggled and then asked."hey not that I don't love seeing you guys but why are you here?" They all looked at each other when they looked back to Matilda Slenderman talked.

"Matilda I believe that you are now old enough to go to school" Matilda jumped up excitedly, giddily she asked.

"Really I finally get to go to school?"

"Yes but you must remember not to tell anyone about your family or your powers" she nodded in understanding. "Okay you start tomorrow your clothes are being brought by Widemouth in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Matilda's P.O.V

The sun shone through the window I blinked my eyes open smiling when I opened my eyes I awoke to a smiling face I screamed and jumped falling off the bed landing on my face. I sat up and rubbed my aching face looking at my uncle Wide mouth he smiled his wide smile and held up a uniform I jumped up and grabbed them when I had them Widemouth left the room and went downstairs I pulled on a pair of black tights and a black skirt with a white crisp top and a blue wooly top I then tied a blue and green tie around my neck. Afterwards I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair placing a black headband in I then strapped on a pair of black school shoes they where fully black with two black flowers on the end.

I then grabbed my school bag with my pencil case and planner already packed and went downstairs where I saw Jeff, Pie, Smile, Widemouth and dad I walked up to Jeff first who ruffeled my hair I straightened it and smiled and looked back at him he them raised his eyebrow and said.

"Okay psycho give me it"

"What?" He crossed his arms and gave me a 'really' look I sighed and gave him a small knife he had given me for my birthday he then hugged me. I walked up to Pie next she smiled and passed me a cupcake I smiled and asked. "Who today?" She giggled and replied.

"Rainbow dash" I nodded and placed it into my bag. I then walked up to Widemouth he hugged me and said to me.

"Don't forget that if anyone gives you grief just tell me and I'll put them at the top of my list" I nodded and finally turned to dad he picked me up in a hug saying.

"I always knew this day would come but I know you'll be good" I smiled at him after he placed me down. "Well go on then or youll miss the bus" I quickly ran out of the door and rushed to a giant yellow bus when the door opened I saw a fat smelly man driving the bus I got on and walked down the aisle until I got to an empty seat and sat, alone, until two kids sat next to me. (A/N I'M ADDING SOME MEAN GIRLS IN SO DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER) one was a girl she had a long ripped brown coat with a long black skirt on she had long black hair she had her fringe clipped down and her back hair in a bun her eyes were light blue. The second was a tall kinda chubby he had short brown hair with brown eyes he was wearing a white top with a blue hoodie over it he also was wearing a pair of skinny jeans. They both sat next to me I shuffled uncomfortably as they looked at me I looked up and waved my hand. "hi" I timidly spoke. The girl gently pushed my shoulder chuckling.  
"hey don't worry we don't bite. My name Janis this over here is Damien what's your name?"  
"Matilda" We started talking until a slender girl walked up to us she was very pale and had blonde hair with blue eyes she had a tonne of foundation smothering her face her eye shadow was powdered onto her eyelids and she had so much lip gloss on I swear I could see my reflection but for some reason she actually made it work for her.

She smiled at us and said in a sweet way. "hey what's happing over here?" Janis answered.  
" nothing why do you want to know?" she simply smiled saying.  
"no reason I just wanted to make the new student feel welcome suddenly the bus came to a stop all the kids filed out me included as I left the bus I stood in the shadow of a tall school. I gulped nervously but walked ahead into the school gates as they slammed behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda's P.O.V

It has now been at least three years since I made three friends, Janice, Damien and a girl named Taylor also I met a boy I quite like his name is Jordan he has short brown hair with deep dark blue eyes. Anyway it happened like this...

A few weeks ago I was sitting in my science lesson bored out of my wits I began tapping my pencil on the desk and daydreamed until the door opened and there stood a tallish boy with short brown hair his dark and deep blue eyes hypnotising me he was wearing a white top with a black denim jacket over the top his denim pants were blue with black pumps on to finish. He walked in and the teacher looked at him then realisation hit the teacher as he introduced the boy. "oh yes well we have a new student here today with us why don't you introduce yourself?" The boy went to the front and stood almost proudly.

"my name's Jordan I moved here from Arizona with my parents and my younger sister" the teacher went back to the front and placed a hand on his back and pointed to my desk at the empty seat beside me.

"yes well Jordan you will be sitting next to Matilda over there" Jordan moved over to my desk when he got to me he pulled out his chair and sat down he then pulled out his kit until he started rummaging round his bag. I leaned over and whispered.

"what are you looking for?"

"my pencil" I grabbed my spare one and passed it over to him saying.

"here take this" he smiled at me and replied.

"thanks" he turned back my heart began to flutter should I really be feeling this way about a human I mean when I grow up I have to learn to kill these humans. I sighed and as the bell rang I walked out going to the dinner hall I grabbed a tray and got a plate of pasta and a carton of apple juice I then sat down on my friends table as I played with my food my friends talked until Janice asked.

"Hey whats up Mat?" I looked up and sighed.

"Well you know that new student, Jordan, I really like him" Janice and Damien awed where as Taylor looked up and asked.

"Really you like him?" I nodded we talked a bit until the bell rang meaning we could go home. On the way home I decided to go to the woods to let my tentacles lose when I heard a shrill shriek I spun around to see the person who had screamed was. Damien. I panicked but controlled my eyes from whiting and my mouth extending to a large version of my mouth. I ran up to him and wrapped my tentacles around him pinning his arms down making him freeze. I calmly talked to him. "Hey,hey,hey Damien calm down please its me Mat" he calmed down and let him go sighing until I heard another voice.

"Awesome Mat's got tentacles" I snapped my head up seeing JaniceI sighed and hung my arms down and said.

"I guess its time for you two to see my family"


	5. Chapter 5

"Matilda why have you brought humans into our house!" Dad roared fury emmiting from his scentence Damien and Janice shook fearfully behind me.

"Dad they saw my tentacles and their my best friends" he seemed to relax a bit I turned back to Janice and Damien I then pointed to my family. "Well Janice, Damien this is my family well there not my blood family well except my dad its just bow I see them anyway this is my bro,Jeff, this is my uncle, Mr widemouth, this is my auntie Pinkie Pie and this is my dad, Slenderman." They were shocked until Janice suddenly said.

"Awesome your family is a bunch of creepypastas" I smiled and nodded until she then looked at me and reached in her bag saying."oh here Taylor has invited you to her Halloween party "

"Did she invite you?"

"Nah but me and Damien are just going to veg out but hey Jordon is going to be there" I glared at her until I said.

"Fine but what should I where?" Janice and Damien thought for a few minutes until Damien piped up.

"Why don't you go as your dad and just say the tentacles are robotic tentacles" I nodded and agreed with him.

The next day

I was near Taylors house I was wearing a black tux and my tentacles were protruding from my back I added a bit more whiteness to my face making me look just like my dad I also had a bit of black mascara on. Anyway when I got to the door I could hear music from inside the house I knocked and the door opened showing Taylor dressed as a female vampire she smiled and let me in saying. "Hey nice costume" I smiled and walked in I got a drink of water and sat down Jordan walked up to me he was dressed as Jeff I blinked but realised it was him and smiled he sat next to me and said.

"Hey it looks like we both like Creepypastas" I nod and we then sat in awkwardness until he said. "Hey do you want a drink?" I only nod I watch as he walks off until I see Taylor walk up to him I then use my super hearing to hear their conversation. "Hey Taylor what is it?" Taylor looks at Jordan and smiles.

"Hey you know you look cute like that" what is she doing she knows I like him why would she do this to me. I watched as she leaned in and kissed him but what broke my heart was that he leaned in to she opened her eyes and looked right at me smiling. I quickly sped off crying I walked to Janice's house where her and Damien were hanging that night.

Janice's house NO ONES P.O.V

Janice and Damien sat and played the game Slender 8 pages until lighting struck and Slenderman appered and the door flew open they two kids jumped out of there seats making popcorn and chocolate bar wrappers fly everywhere when the lights came back on they saw Matilda standing in front of them, crying, Janice stood up and hugged Matilda asking."Mat what's wrong?" Through sobs Matilda answered.

"Taylor kissed Jordan in front of me"


	6. Chapter 6

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MATILDA!" Dad yelled I knew he was just upset that this happened but I still didn't like when he yelled Pie wrapped her arm around my shoulder I cried more until she turned to me and looked at Jeff until saying to me.

"Matilda can you step outside for a few minutes whilst I talk to your father" I stood up sniffiling and walked outside and sat on the grass near the big bush leading to the forest picking the grass until a shining piece of metal caught my eye I turned to it to see Hypno swinging his pendulum in my face after a few seconds he began to sing a songCome little children, come with me

Safe and happy you will be  
Away from your homes, now let us run  
With Hypno, you'll have so much fun

Oh, little children, please don't cry  
Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly  
Be free, be free be free to play  
Come down in my cave with me to stay

Oh, little children, please don't squirm  
Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm  
Hypno tells you this is true  
But sadly, Hypno lied to you

Oh, little children, you mustn't leave  
Your families for you will grieve  
Their minds will unravel at the seams  
Allowing me to haunt their dreams

But surely, all of you must know  
That it is time for you to go  
Oh, little children, you weren't clever  
Now you shall stay with me forever

NO ONES P.O.V

As Matilda fell to the floor in a deep sleep Hypno quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style dropping the note and running through the forest. As soon as he left the door opened letting Slenderman and Pinkie pie with Jeff walk out they immediately worried when they couldn't see Matilda after looking Jeff found a note on the floor.

"To Slenderman I have your daughter and if you want her to stay in one piece meet me at this address sighed Hypno" they gasped at the letter but also by who had sent it everyone knows Hypno has nothing against Slenderman so why kidnap his daughter but Slender had his mission he immediently set of not caring about the dangers or the risks.


	7. Chapter 7

Slenderman's P.O.V

I got to the address and found a massive cave in front of me I walked in and looked around the cave was dark and moist but I kept going until a dim light could be seen I walked toward it until I emerged into a large room and in the centre was Matilda laying on the floor breathing deeply I ran to her and kneeled down holding her close. I suddenly heard feet I spun my head up until I saw Hypno I growled. "What have you done to her?" He snickered.

"Nothing she is just in a deep sleep I wanted to do worse but the boss wouldn't let me"

"Wait what, what boss?" He simply tapped his nose I growled and jumped my tentacles hitting him repeatedly until I wrapped one around his neck chocking him. "I'll ask again what boss?" Suddenly I was tackled I looked back to see Rack growling at me I growled back at him he looked at Hypno and said.

"Okay you can go now" Hypno ran out like the coward he is I growled at Rake saying.

"Why Rake?" He laughed.

"Why? Why? Because you always looked down at me, because you call me horrinble names one mostly like mutt well now we'll see who is the best" he then pounced at me.

Matilda's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes open hearing growling at fighting I looked up seeing the Rake and dad fighting and it looked like dad was losing I suddenly felt all of my anger build up inside of me until I snapped yelling. "Get away from my dad!" My eyes blanking out and me growing with my tentacles growing to. I then pounced at Rake hitting him on the head until he was down on the floor I then extended my mouth until it was massive I then bite a huge chunk out of Rake making him scream in pain I kept eating him until there was nothing left. As soon as I was finished I ran to dad yelling.

"Dad are you okay?" He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek saying.

"I'm fine I'm just glad your alright"


End file.
